Sen to Chihiro no Tsuzuki: the Continuation
by DBAllred
Summary: Can Haku's spirit influence his human host in order to find Chihiro? Story is complete. R&R Please--Suggestions for next story welcome
1. Preface The Ride Home

Preface  
  
A Salute to the Masters at Ghibli  
  
Since its inception in the mid-'80s, Studio Ghibli has produced a steady stream of great theatrical animated films. In July, 2001, Ghibli released what many, including myself, consider to be the finest animated motion picture ever made: "Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi," the film a few lucky Americans actually got to see in theaters as "Spirited Away."  
  
"Spirited Away" is a film that improves with each viewing. My tale makes no such claims, but it attempts to remain compatible with the facts as researchers and careful observers have pieced together from interviews with Miyazaki and from clues right in the film or on the storyboards. Chihiro did, for example, move from western Tokyo. The license plate on the car was issued by the Tama Land Office in Tachikawa, a city near the far west edge of the metropolitan area. If the road signboard at the very beginning of the film is to believed even a little, they moved to a hilly area far to the west--most likely in Gifu prefecture almost directly east of Gifu city.   
  
It is a continuation, as I see it, starting from the last scene in the film. Immediately, some readers may be put off by the premise that Chihiro has already forgotten (at a conscious level) her entire experience. This is due largely to the American "interpretation" through Pixar, which included a conversation in the car that never took place in the original version as the family drove off at the end.  
  
Anyway, I'll leave you to the tale. As usual, all of the major players in this story are the intellectual property of Ghibli. As all family and given names used in this story are fairly common in Japan, it is possible that I might have accidentally or coincidentally hit upon the name of a living individual.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Ride Back  
  
Chihiro stared blankly at the passing treetops and the deep blue sky from her seat in the back of the Audi Quattro. Her stoic face belied her inner thoughts as she tried to piece together the events of the last fifteen minutes or so. Why couldn't she remember getting separated from her parents? Why did she have so many vague disconnected images running through her head, and why were those images fading rapidly? She felt as if she just awoke from a dream and the memory of it was disintegrating in the light of day. All that remained in her thoughts were impressions of feeling lost, a vast expanse of water and isolation, and losing a very good friend. Thinking of her friend, she looked down at the then dried up and wilted bouquet. "How could it have dried up like that so quickly?" she thought, as the road beneath them turned from dirt to pavement.  
  
Her parents were in the front seat discussing the move. Lost in her own thoughts, the dialog reached Chihiro as random words and background noise. Suddenly, the car came to a stop. Chihiro shifted her attention to her parents. Her mother's voice asked, "Are you sure it was right?"  
  
"Yes," her father exclaimed with authority.   
  
"Let's check the radio to be sure," her mother replied. The sound of a radio being tuned from station to station to station broke the muffled silence of the otherwise placid cabin. Her father looked back around the headrest and called out, "Chihiro!"   
  
"What?" she replied in an annoyed tone.   
  
"What time do you think it is?"   
  
"Four or five. Why?"   
  
"Somehow my watch calendar shows it is two o'clock Tuesday afternoon."   
  
"But it's Saturday--and it was at least 3:30 when we stopped to see that old ruin. Something must've happened to your watch, daddy."  
  
"That's what I thought, but the dash clock agrees with my watch."  
  
The radio went back into silence as her mother said, "I didn't hear anything that would tell us the time or day, but I clearly remember it being two-thirty when we got off at the Toki Interchange." The car started back into motion and Chihiro resumed her well-practiced listless pose in the back seat.  
  
A few seconds later, father found the turn he had missed earlier. They proceeded up the hill on the sharply angled road toward their new home. Just before they reached their new blue house, father eyed a Lawson Station convenience store on the left and pulled the car into the tiny parking area in front.   
  
"I'm going to get some coffee and a newspaper. I'll be right back," her father exclaimed. Mother added, "I need to use the restroom and I'm not sure the water is on yet at the house... ...Chihiro?"   
  
"Go ahead. I'll just wait. I can walk here later if I need to."  
  
As she sat there alone, she felt oddly unsettled. She wanted to do something or go somewhere, but there was nothing concrete. A few hours ago, she thought, she knew exactly what she wanted--or didn't want as the case was. She hated the idea of moving away from her friends and she resented her father's reassignment to manage the Tochinoki Green Hills Country Club in Gifu Prefecture. His previous assignment at the Chofu Green Hills Country Club western Tokyo was a lot better place, she thought. The car door opened in front, breaking Chihiro's thoughts.  
  
Her parents looked visibly upset, but didn't exchange any words. The car started up and backed out pointing toward the direction from which they came. "Aren't we going the wrong way?" Chihiro asked. "We have to go to the clinic back in Mitake and get checked out," replied her father. "We must have eaten something and passed out. Today is Tuesday!"  
  
The telephone rang at the Gifu Prefecture Public Health Affairs office. Doctor Iimura, a specialist in dietary supplements, was paged and he picked up the line.  
  
"Hello. This is Iimura..."  
  
"Dr. Iimura, this is Hiroyuki Ohta at the Ohta clinic in Mitake."  
  
"Mitake--I think I've been through there on the way to play golf."  
  
"Correct. In fact, this call is about the new manager at the Tochinoki course."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I just released a family of three after they came here complaining that they lost track of three days. They suspect it might have been something they ate."  
  
"Did you find anything?"  
  
"There was nothing they ate in the last several days that could explain a lapse of consciousness, but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I'm sending you some samples for analysis. There's something very strange, here."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"The family consists of a 38-year old father, a 35 year old mother, and a 10 year old daughter. Though they have no remembrance, all three ate, uh, very well."  
  
"Why did you put it that way, Dr Ohta?"  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say they ate like forest animals. The really odd thing was that the young daughter had a different diet--more protein."  
  
"People do that sometimes when they are hungry in the wild. Why do you think that's so unusual?"  
  
"The parents ate pretty much the normal forest fare of berries and nontoxic leafy foods, but the daughter had a diet consisting of foods the human stomach can't digest without ill effect. I'd like to see your analysis." 


	2. Milestones

Chapter 2  
  
Milestones  
  
Five years had passed. The entire incident at the Tochinoki ruins was removed from conscious thought. However, as the sagacious Zeniba asserted, "things are not forgotten..."  
  
Chihiro finished middle school in Mitake and was looking forward to attending the all-girl private high school in nearby Nakaoka. It wasn't an easy matter to get into the school. It was expensive and the entrance examination was renowned as extremely difficult. Students attending this school had an inside track in passing the entrance examinations for top universities. Then came the bad news as it does for many salaried employees in Japan: her father was going to be reassigned once more to the Green Hills Golf Corporate headquarters in Shinjuku Ward, Tokyo. This time, however, everybody knew the drill. He was going to Tokyo and live there alone in an apartment until Chihiro graduated from high school. She and her mother would remain in Tochinoki for the duration.  
  
Chihiro's room was cheerful, yet cluttered. It was an 8-mat (12 X 12 feet) western-style room with a small single bed against one wall and several stacked bookcases against the others. Outside of a poster of singer Kenji Sano, whatever vertical space remained was used for poster-sized photographs of natural scenery. She preferred river scenes, but she didn't quite know why. The clutter of daily life took up horizontal spaces, save the space she reserved on the top of her dresser she never disturbed other than for dusting. On the top of her dresser was only one thing: an ornate musical jewel box. Inside the box was something she found long ago in her bedroom: a beautiful, thin purple hair band. She had no idea how it ended up in her room, but she prized it above all else in her possession.   
Opposite her bed was a window facing south. From the window was a nice view of Mitake town and Route 21. Closer in, the access road was visible. Just to the right of that on the road and barely out of view was a barricade. It was erected a few years before when an abandoned car was found in front of an old ruin. An entire family of four had apparently disappeared off the face of the earth...  
  
If it weren't for her strong determination and persistence, Chihiro would have been an average student in school. While she did well at language classes, calligraphy, and history, she was really struggling in the sciences and physical education. None of her courses came easily to her. It wasn't an easy task for her to pass the high school entrance examinations, but she had a will to succeed that few other students had.  
  
About this time, Haku was reaching a milestone: his five-year contract for indentured servitude was reaching term. As per their agreement, Haku would do Yubaba's bidding for five years in return for releasing Chihiro from her contract and freeing Chihiro and her parents. She really didn't need Haku to go around stealing anymore, though--she had a brisk business going. The river spirit Chihiro helped five years before got the word out to the other river spirits and Yubaba got a lot of business (and profit) cleansing them. She had to expand her operations on the first floor and hire more workers. Most of the tenured workers were able to move out of the bathhouse with their bonuses and establish their own shops in the adjacent village. After forty years, the train line resumed its return route back to the bathhouse station.  
  
Yubaba looked at Haku in a clearly feigned attempt to look lordly over him "What are you going to do? Where are you going to go? If you go back to your world, you'll have no place to return. You were filled in."  
  
"If you don't mind, Yubaba," replied Haku, "I'd like to continue to work here without a contract if it's ok with you. I'll labor on the first floor every day and, if my work is satisfactory to you, you would feed me and keep me one more day."  
  
"I don't do business without contracts, but we can craft one which allows you to leave at any time. How's that?"  
  
"It sounds acceptable. You'll need to--"  
  
"Turn you into a frog," interrupted Yubaba. "I know. Nobody downstairs will know you were Haku. When you decide to leave, I'll let you return in any form you wish." Though she didn't try to let on, she grew fond of Haku, feeling a certain pride that her tutelage could produce such a fine practitioner of the magic arts.  
  
Through the years, Haku never lost memory of his true name: Nigihayami Kohakunushi. He recited it several times a day just to make sure he could one day leave and meet Chihiro again. Even though she lived only a few kilometers away from the portal to the human world from whence she came, she could just have well lived anywhere in the world. The tunnel robbed those who traverse it in either direction of all but their internal spirituality. Even if he did make it to the other side, he would lose memory of Chihiro just as he was sure Chihiro had already forgotten about him... 


	3. Questions

Chapter 3  
  
Questions  
  
One day, Haku decided to take some time off and visit Zeniba. Now that the trains were running both ways again, it was no longer the ordeal it used to be to get to Numanosoko and back. Kaonashi met Haku at the door and motioned him in. Zeniba was already preparing snacks--as if she knew he was going to come that day. The three of them sat at the table.  
  
"So, Haku, I see you're a frog. What's your name now?"  
  
"Yubaba says my name is Tsugi, but I'm not forgetting my true name."  
  
"That's good. Why did she choose that name?"  
  
"I think it's a shortened form of Jiro. I think she likes me and sees me as her second son."  
  
"You want to return to the world of the humans--don't you."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"...And you don't know how to do that and reunite with Chihiro."  
  
"You know about..."  
  
"Of course. It doesn't take an old sorceress like me to see the bond you two had developed. Your problem, of course, is the fact that only your spirits are intertwined. When you enter this world from the other, your spirit and your conscious thoughts switch places. When you return, the process is reversed."  
  
Haku sighed. "That much I have figured out. I know Chihiro has forgotten about me. I know if I go back, I shall assume some physical countenance with no conscious memory of her. Can you  
help?"  
  
"I can't tell you the answer outright, as I am bound by a code. You will have to figure the details yourself. I can tell you this: The answer is in this room."  
  
Haku looked over at the silent Kaonashi sipping his tea and...  
  
"Is the answer that simple? Zeniba, thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome," she relied. She had intended to make the clue simple, but she was impressed how quickly Haku caught on. "I don't know his name, but he's about Chihiro's age. He arrived with his parents about one year before she did, as I recall. You know what you'll need to do."  
  
Haku needed to do dry runs by himself. He needed to practice keeping his memory fresh as he ventured deeper and deeper each day into the Yu-ya train station. It took quite a bit of concentration, but each day he was able to get closer to the exit into the human world without forgetting anything--at least he so thought. Finally, he reached the portal--and it took him only seven or eight days to work himself up to that point. From the portal, he saw the world as he thought he remembered it going in all those years ago. He remembered the blocking stone, the footpath, and the faded green stone warehouse. Right after the thicket, he recalled, he'd be at a clearing where he could see the Tama River below and the distant tall buildings of a great city where the sun rises. "Yes, it's right where I came in," thought Haku, "I wonder if Se... ...Chihiro lives anywhere nearby." He knew what would happen if he took one step out of the portal at that time. He would "revert" to being a frog with the intelligence and consciousness of a frog--with the trapped and helpless spirit of a river within. He knew he needed to revert to human shape with a consciousness he could influence.  
  
Yubaba and Zeniba were the only two denizens of the two worlds at the ends of the tunnel who were fully aware of both sides--and they were bound to silence. Haku still had plenty to learn before committing himself to a venture on the other side. Once beyond the portal, there was little or no chance of correcting any mistakes, so he needed to do things right the very first time. Except for the details he had yet to work out, his plan was fairly simple. First, he would conclude his part of the contract with Yubaba. Then, he would arrange to have Yubaba reduce his size as the contract stipulated he could obtain, fulfilling her part of the contract. He would then arrange to have Kaonashi somehow consume him, giving the faceless one Haku's spirit, and that spirit would be able to guide Kaonashi to the portal. From there, the previous consciousness of the boy who entered the tunnel would reappear. "As the boy had little or no independent spirit," Haku thought again, "I would be able to act as his guide, helping him seek out Sen."  
  
There were issues--disturbing issues--facing Haku as he tried to gather the details. Would Kaonashi have aged physically after six years? Would he have matured or grown more educated? Are humans attracted to other humans based on appearance rather than spirit? The biggest issue of all still eluded him completely: why is there a continuous stream of new arrivals from the human side? Wouldn't they be missed? Are humans that insensitive? If I were the human chief, I would close the portal permanently--yet somebody new comes in almost every month. He would occasionally ask Yubaba or Zeniba questions relating to those issues, hoping for a clue but, other than appearing amused at his questions, they both kept silent... 


	4. Fulfilling the Contract

Chapter 4  
  
Fulfilling the Contract  
  
As time went on, Haku began to get the feeling that he was not going to learn enough through research alone. His research was getting nowhere and he began to feel like the philosophers in the human world trying to determine the nature of the afterlife. He finally decided to go ahead on faith alone that all would work out somehow.  
  
"In three days, I desire to conclude the terms of the contract," Haku finally told Yubaba. Yubaba looked back at him with a slight look of regret.  
  
"I understand. Even though your position on the lower floor will be easily filled, You have worked well for me. Have you determined what form you desire to take?"  
  
"Yes. I wish to be formless, such that I may be able to enter and leave others."  
  
"You know, of course, that you will be contaminated by whatever spirit resides in those others..."  
  
"...unless there is no resident spirit," added Haku.  
  
Yubaba's usual well-practiced malevolent look brightened considerably. Haku realized that Yubaba figured out what he was about to do. "Without further consideration or contract," Yubaba in a genuinely charitable mood added, "I shall give you the ability to navigate where you desire to go while you are formless."  
  
Haku hadn't though about that. Greatly relieved, he thanked his soon-to-be former employer. Yubaba concluded the meeting, "You and your new body will be welcome back any time, Tsugi. Just be sure the gold you bring next time stays gold."   
  
Haku didn't need time for farewells. The workers on the lower floor were continually being replaced. The work was hard and the financial rewards made it easy to retire early. At the conclusion of the third day, he quietly announced to Chichiyaku that he was leaving on that day. "You haven't been with us that long, Tsugi. Were you able to collect enough gold to retire?"  
  
"I don't need gold. I intend to return to nature." As it came time to turn the name attendance tags back over at the end of the day, nobody noticed that Tsugi was no longer to be seen anywhere. Haku, visible only to Yubaba, Zeniba, and Boh, was able to move about quickly and effortlessly at his own whim. He immediately set out for Numanosoko and Zeniba's home... 


	5. Transformation

Chapter 5  
  
Transformation  
  
Haku passed through Zeniba's front door into her parlor, where she was once again preparing snacks. This time, however, she knew Haku wouldn't have need or desire for food or drink, so she prepared a little something for herself and Kaonashi. Without even waiting for Kaonashi to eat, Haku floated up and entered his body. "How do I look?" asked the masked figure in Haku's voice. Zeniba replied, "You look like Kaonashi and you sound like Haku. Kaonashi was admitted to this world in this form and he has to go out looking the same."  
  
"I'm not quite ready to head back yet," Haku said to Zeniba--hoping for some additional information.  
  
"In some ways, you're as ready as you'll ever be. The only thing you lack is the ability to determine whether you can safely cross the portal to the human world. That's up to you--and you alone," noted Zeniba.  
  
The next morning, Haku set out by train, returning to the Yu-ya station. He rather enjoyed his time as a formless being. It reminded him of the only enjoyment he had as a dragon: flying. Now that he was in a somewhat solid form again as Kaonashi, he had to go back to getting around like everybody else. Pulling up to the last stop at the main station, Haku eyed several non-shadow people, who were most likely former bathhouse employees, gathered in front of their shops engaging in friendly chit-chat. Remembering how well he could expect to be received as Kaonashi, Haku quickly left the train and entered the station building toward the portal to the human world. Until he actually stepped across the threshold into the human world, he could turn back. At the very least, this was like a full dress rehearsal. Kaonashi was in full conscious control of Kaonashi's body up until that last step.  
  
It didn't take him long to reach the point he had practiced reaching before. "So far, so good." When he reached the portal, he was tempted to throw caution to the wind and just step out, when he noticed something amiss. The blocking stone was there, but the green warehouse wasn't--and the path was obscured by overgrowth. This wasn't the same place!  
  
Haku returned to the station lobby and sat at a bench, pondering the situation. "If I step out," he thought, "I will become a part of a person I don't know in a place that could be anywhere. When I was at the portal as myself, I was returning to where I came from. Chihiro likely did the same. This is probably the place where Kaonashi entered. Is it worth the risk?" Haku decided that he needed to do something. He stood up resolutely and walked toward the open portal. He stepped out.  
  
At that moment, back in Chihiro's bedroom, the purple hair band, unseen inside the music box, briefly glistened... 


	6. Spirits in the Human World

Chapter 6  
  
The Spirits in the Human World  
  
"All living creatures are born with a spirit. When the spirit dies, the host usually loses the will to live and death soon follows," started guest speaker Yukiko Natori. Mrs Natori, and expert in native religions, was an adjunct professor emeritus at Tsukuba University, an excellent technical university northeast of Tokyo. The 85-year old professor rarely lectured anywhere, but Nakaoka Josei High School received an unsolicited offer to host one of her lectures. The school, as prestigious as it was, took the offer as a rare honor. The entire student body, including Sophomore Chihiro Ogino, attended in the ample and comfortable auditorium.  
  
"I understand there are six hundred students and forty five faculty in this room right now. Before I came up here, you were likely talking to the person next to you. This auditorium was abuzz with hundreds of conversations going on at the same time. At that same time, your spirits were similarly interacting. Indeed, your spirits are interacting as I speak. Spirits enjoy and thrive on interaction." The old professor's words were true, though most in the room didn't consider her topic as factual. While Chihiro sat in attentive silence, Sen was busy interacting with Ayumi, the spirit of a girl two rows back whom Chihiro didn't even know. "Proximity is most important. A spirit can communicate with another only if they are within ten to twenty meters of each other. [SEN!!] Spirits have no intelligence, only intensity and quality. It's likely one of you is communicating with this potted plant right now," she paused for the expected--and received--laughter. "Probably Miss Ohno, your calculus teacher." The laughter came more loudly. Mrs Natori continued to a more captive audience. "Am I stating fact? [SEN!!] Most people would say I'm not--and I'm not saying I am." Sen gently departed Ayumi's spirit and gravitated toward the spirit of the speaker at the podium. "Many tribal civilizations in the world, including those in Japan and North America, believed there were spirits [HE'S HERE!!] in many things. In this slide..." Mrs Natori's lecture continued on a more scientific level. In the background, Sen was riveted on the odd spirit, trying to absorb the concept and meaning of [HE'S HERE].  
  
The message finally sunk into Sen's ethereal fabric. [Haku!! Haku Here!! Haku Here!!], she radiated intensely. Chihiro felt a sudden and inexplicable sense of cheer and exhilaration. "Professor Natori sure knows how to give an exciting lecture," she thought. While the professor continued her lecture on a less scientific level, including how intertwined spirits need to be near each other or they will wither, Sen was floating around Chihiro talking to Mika, Youko, and any other spirit who would gather with intense excitement [HAKU HERE!! HAKU HERE!!]. Soon, all the spirits in the room radiated [HAKU HERE!! HAKU HERE!!] The entire audience seemed excited and happy. Even the potted plant looked a little more colorful. At the human conscience level, the only thing all that spirit activity produced was a general good mood.  
  
At the conclusion of the professor's lecture and riotous applause, the students returned to their normal classes. Professor Natori, after a brief reception and interview with local news media, left the school to return to her very secluded life... 


	7. Living as a Human Spirit

Chapter 7  
Living as a Human Spirit  
  
"Six years ago, former bank President and suspect Kazuo Suzuki, his wife Haru, and 11-year old Hideki disappeared in what was believed to be a staged family suicide. Shizuoka Prefectural Police located the family vehicle in a thick wooded area next to an old gate structure, where they found a letter of apology and three pairs of shoes at the gate. No bodies were ever found, so this was treated as a suspicious disappearance. This afternoon, a boy claiming to be Hideki Suzuki was picked up by a passing motorist on route 15, barely two kilometers from the spot he dissappeared. He was taken to a police station in Yokogawa then to a hospital, where he was declared perfectly fit. Hideki's closest relative, an aunt, positively identified him fifteen minutes ago."  
  
This first report aired on a local television station in Shimoda. The next day, the story went national. This was the biggest "lost in the woods" story since World War II Japanese Imperial Army Lieutenant Onoda was found in the Philippines in 1974.  
  
From Haku's perspective, the world looked as he remembered it. He could perceive everything, but couldn't comprehend it. He didn't know what a human really was, but he knew the names of everyone within a few meters. Funny, though: he didn't know the name of the boy whose body he lived in. He only knew his own name. All the spirits around him knew the boy only as the same Nigihayami Kohakunushi. He also knew the name of the spirit he sought: Sen--or was it Chihiro? The several practice trips through the tunnel had aparently taken their toll on Haku's memory.  
  
For the next few days, all the public attention Hideki was receiving from the press and academic evaluators was envigorating for Haku--and draining for Hideki. Things were not going well for the human part. His aunt, Tokiko Ueno, told him that he was too far behind to get a good education. He would have to go to a vocational school as soon as he graduated from a private middle school. "Seventeen-year olds are supposed to be thinking about college--not entering middle school," she cruelly scolded. Without saying, his aunt also knew that the shame Hideki's father brought to the family would follow him for the rest of his life. This meant there were no propsects for success. None of this had any impact on Haku, who enjoyed the presence of Tokiko's spirit while her human countenance was trying to fence poor Hideki out of the family.  
  
The old Hideki, introverted and withdrawn from all but his video games and computer, might have believed the insensitive aunt and stopped trying at life. He nearly reached that point before, when his father took the family out for a "ride" in the countryside. Now, however, there was something different about him. This was a different Hideki with a new spirit. He was determined to succeed. After all, he had the spirit of a river within himself. Rivers have a way of sticking to a course and breaching obstacles. Haku also had a strong determination: he was going to find Sen... 


	8. Connection

Chapter 8  
  
Connection  
  
On the night of the guest lecture, Chihiro could hardly sleep--Sen's excitement found its way to Chihiro's consciousness. After a few days, Sen was cheerful, but the initial exhuberance subsided. Then one evening...  
  
Chihiro was at her study desk, practicing her calligraphy brushstrokes. She leaned back in the tiny chair she used since she was twelve, stretched, and tried to see if she could empty her mind of all thought. It was a relaxation trick her father tried to teach her, but she never got all the way there. Random thoughts would always pop in her head. This time things went a little differently. As her conscious thoughts all went silent one by one, she started to feel a sensation of being called. The feeling startled Chihiro back into full thought. She leaned forward, placing her head on her folded arms, turning her view toward the dresser, and looked with renewed interest at the ornate music box.  
  
She pushed her chair back away from the desk and headed across her room to the dresser without taking her eyes off the box. She opened the box for the first time in over a year, looking once again at the beautiful purple hairband. She decided to wear it for a little while, even though she stopped wearing her hair in a pony tail years before. Immediately, an intense thought popped into her head. "Haku... ...Here?" She had no idea what or who a 'Haku' was.   
  
Sen was unaware of language, but a few days before an extremely powerful external force imparted a vocabulary of two words upon her. While Chihiro sat at her desk with the hair band in place, something marvelous was happening to Sen: she began to receive Chihiro's thoughts. The images Sen knew suddenly had meaning. [BOOK!!] [DESK!!] Sen was thrilled at all the words she was learning so suddenly. Sen was also picking up Chihiro's memories, both recent and buried. Chihiro was inexplicably thrilled about everything. She felt she had developed a real appreciation for her room, her surroundings, her book, her desk, her life. Even after Chihiro carefully removed the band and returned it to its place in the music box, Sen was busy on her own examining her surroundings. [WINDOW!!] [FLOOR!!] [CHAIR!!] [PICTURE!!] Sen examined the image on the picture. [RIVER!?] [HAKU HERE??] [NOT HAKU HERE] Sen examined the other pictures in the room [NOT HAKU] [NOT HAKU]. She saw the picture of Kenji Sano and proclaimed, [KENJI BIG NOT HAKU!!] Chihiro felt an urge to giggle at that time--Sen was clearly enjoying herself and her newly acquired skill.  
  
Chihiro didn't know it, but the course of her life just started down a different path... 


	9. Contacts

Chapter 9  
  
Contacts  
  
After two months of tests and evaluation, Hideki was ready to engage in a specially-designed academic program. The results were not unexpected: he was very bright, but he lacked specific skills he would need to progress. He recognized fewer than half the Chinese characters he needed to know in order to read books aimed at his age and he could only write at a fourth grade level. As he had not yet entered middle school, he had no knowledge of any foreign languages or Algebra.  
  
Owing to his celebrity status, A high-priced "cram school" in Tokyo offered to take on his training regimen free of charge for at least one full academic year. If he could show significant improvement, the Tohyo Academy Ochanomizu campus stood to gain considerable nationwide stature.  
  
The Tokyo experience was once again a mixed blessing for Hideki/Haku. Hideki was accustomed to the more relaxed and less crowded life outside of Shimoda City. Haku, as it is with all spirits, thrived on company. He was just as happy interacting with the tree spirits around Shimoda as he was with the high density of human spirits in Tokyo. Humans, however, weren't the only source of spirits.  
  
The Ochanomizu district in Tokyo is home to literally hundreds of schools and universities of all types and sizes. Passing through this area, from west to east, is the lazy Kanda River. Over the course of time, the Kanda River had become a glorified drainage ditch--and one of the three most polluted rivers in Tokyo. It was soon after Hideki arrived that the myterious incident at the Kanda River took place.  
  
Early one morning, the owner of a boat rental shop upstream from Ochanomizu saw something from his dock that he had never seen clearly before: the bottom of the river. Not only could he see the bottom, he didn't see any signs of human refuse: no cans, no bottles, no plastic, no tires. It was like somebody came through the river in the night with a scrub brush. This caused quite a stir in the news, as environmental groups were not able to explain how a river can clean itself overnight. If it weren't for the normal bacterial levels, the water would have been safe enough to drink. It was definitely safe enough for fish.  
  
A reporter from NTV, Channel 4, was on the bridge over the river next to Ochanomizu Station, when she spotted Hideki, seated at a bench with a book. After a little discussion with her news director, she approached Hideki. "Excuse me. I am very sorry for interrupting you, but aren't you Hideki Suzuki?"  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"I am Hiromi Saitoh, reporter for NTV news. I'm here to cover the miraculous river cleansing and saw you sitting here. What's your impression of all this?"  
  
"As you know, I just arrived a few days ago. I can't explain it, but I feel comfortable being near the river. Whatever happened here makes me happy beyond words."  
  
"It makes all of us happy. How are you fitting in at the school?"  
  
"It's difficult. I am aiming to learn thirty Chinese characters a day, but am lucky to get twenty. I have challenged myself to be fully literate before Summer vacation."  
  
Doing a little math in her head and assuming he needed to know an additional thousand characters, she concluded, "If you can manage twenty character a day, you'll make it. What about math and English?"  
  
"I'm doing the required classwork in those areas. My top priority is to be able to read my own language."  
  
"Well good luck in your studies and hang in there, Hideki"  
  
"Thank you," came Hideki's voice over the television later that afternoon. Chihiro was aware of the young man they found in Shizuoka, but neither she nor Sen sensed anything special about him. Spirituality doesn't carry over the airwaves. Chihiro was more interested in the river story than the Hideki angle. 


	10. Sen Reunites with Haku

Chapter 10  
  
Sen Reunites with Haku  
  
Green Hills Golf was quite generous with their new manager of professional talent. He was responsible for recruiting course professionals and ensuring they remained loyal and happy ambassadors of the corporation. His benefits package included a comfortable apartment in nearby Nakano and a car with driver. Chihiro and mom visited her father twice or three times a month on weekends. As the house in Gifu wasn't far from the Chuo expressway, mom preferred making the several hour trip by car. This time it was going to be a very short visit. They set out early Saturday afternoon after class and would have to be back by Sunday evening.   
  
Ever since she was a baby, Chihiro hated long trips in cars. While she certainly would have preferred to take a train or fly into Tokyo, the regular trips in to see daddy were an exception. This time she had a doubly strong desire to make the trip: she also wanted to see the miracle river in Tokyo. Sen, in the meantime, was observing the highway road signs and looking at license plates. She was beginning to learn to read. Mom, being a careful driver, stuck to the speed limit. This gave Sen the perfect opportunity to read license plates as they passed by: [NAGOYA]... [NAGOYA]... [GIFU]... [OHMIYA]... [SHINAGAWA]... [TAMA]... [ADACHI]... [SHONAN] Chihiro reclined her seat back and started to drift off into a nap. Sen was still at it: [NARA]...[CHIBA]...[NODA]...[NAGOYA]. Chihiro, semi-conscious started to talk blankly, "Nara...Chiba...Noda...Nagoya..." Mom looked over at Chihiro, who was looking at the ceiling with her eyes rolled up slightly. "Why is she rattling off names like that," her mom wondered. Returning her eyes to the road, Chihiro's mom happened to catch the license plate of a Mercedes as it passed. Just then, Chihiro said, "...Shonan..." Another car followed shortly, "...Numazu..."  
  
Mom panicked. "Chihiro!" Her mom in a very spooked voice called out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"How did you read those license plates? You weren't even looking at them."  
  
"What are you talking about? I was taking a nap," Chihiro protested as she adjusted her purple hair band. "How much longer?"  
  
"Maybe three or four more hours, depending on traffic. We're in Yamanashi." "Maybe she saw it all in a reflection," she thought to herself, trying to think of a rational explanation.  
  
The rest of the trip was quite uneventful. Chihiro was alert with anticipation of seeing daddy again.  
  
The next morning, Chihiro was anxious to get out. "Daddy, can we go see the Kanda River?"  
  
"Sure, if you'd like. You know, of course, that the river has started to get dirty again. We can take the train. The best place to see it is at Ochanomizu--it's only three stops from here. Afterward, we can do a little shopping and find a place for a good meal."  
  
The family got off at Ochanomizu Station. Chihiro ran ahead excitedly to the middle of the bridge and leaned over the railing to look down at the river. The water was still pretty clear. About a hundred meters away, Hideki was at his normal bench studying as always. Haku was interacting with the spirit of the Kanda River when he eyed the familiar shape of a young girl leaning over a bridge railing. He recognized her instantly. [SEN!!] [CHIHIRO!!] It was no use. Chihiro was too far away for her spirit to sense, and her spirit wouldn't be able to recognize Haku in any form other than as a river, a dragon, or the human shape he assumed in the spirit world.   
  
[SEN!?] Haku began to repeat the name [SEN!?] [SEN!?]. The river spirit and the trees and the spirits of the humans on the bridge began to repeat [SEN!?] [SEN!?]. Sen perked up. Was she being called? [SEN!!] [SEN!!] She replied. The spirits echoed [SEN!!] [SEN!!] back to Haku. Haku repeated [HAKU!!] [HAKU!!]. Sen grasped the meaning: [HAKU HERE!!] [HAKU HERE!!]. Sen couldn't contain herself, nor did she have any desire to do so. [HAKU HERE!!] [HAKU... ...HERE!!!]. Chihiro was feeling excited again. Seeing the river, seeing her father, and... "Haku... ...here?" she wondered.   
  
The two spirits couldn't communicate directly, but they knew where they were with respect to each other. Haku tried to pull himself toward Sen, but Hideki was totally oblivious to all except his studies. Sen, on the other hand, had a little more luck with Chihiro. Chihiro began to get the feeling that she could get a better view by moving to the north end of the bridge. 50 meters, 40 meters, 30 meters. They were in range. Sen and Haku literally wrapped themselves around each other, pulling Chihiro even closer to Hideki.  
  
"Chihiro!" her father called out from the middle of the bridge. "Let's not get too separated. We don't want to spend this precious day looking for each other."  
  
Sen lost her connection to Chihiro. "I won't get lost, daddy. Isn't this the most amazing thing?" Chihiro started back toward the middle of the bridge, pulling Sen away from Haku.  
  
"Speaking of amazing things," mom said to dad as they watched her approach, "you should have seen and heard what I saw and heard in the car on the way over here."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I still can't figure how she did it, but..." 


	11. Nakohdo The Go Between

Chapter 11  
  
Nakohdo - The Go-Between  
  
Haku looked helplessly as Chihiro was pulling Sen away. As a fairly skilled apprentice magician in the spirit world, he could have done any number of things to bring her back--if he were only dealing with the spirit world. He had no sway over the physical world, and Sen was as firmly anchored to Chihiro as he was to Hideki. Hoping to do the impossible, Haku concentrated on beckoning Chihiro. As hard as he could pull on Chihiro, though, it was no use; he had no power whatsoever over her. Not even Yubaba could pull her any distance in the human world.  
  
However...  
  
Chihiro's purple hairband, a product of the spirit world, seemed to heed his call and came off. As Haku kept trying to pull Chihiro back, the now loose hairband started flipping end over end toward him. Hideki was still oblivious to the torment. When the hairband got within a few meters, Hideki felt this strange sensation that he was being called and glanced up from his book. Not seeing anybody nearby, his eyes started to return to the book he was reading. Just as he was starting to refocus, he eyed a bright purple object on the walkway at his feet. He bent down to pick it up...  
  
...he touched it...  
  
Chihiro's spirit was born with Chihiro fifteen years before the event today took place. Whenever she touched the hairband, a tiny portal would open between her thought and her spirit. She, at that time, would be influenced by her spirit a little--and she would influence her spirit. The link was weak because Sen and Chihiro were too inexperienced to know or appreciate what was happening to them.  
  
Haku's spirit was born with the forming of the Kohaku river in a geological event that occurred thirty thousand years before. Not only was he very old and very experienced in spiritual matters, he was a talented apprentice sorcerer at the spiritual level. When Hideki touched the hairband, a tiny portal opened between Haku and Hideki. It didn't remain tiny for much longer than a few seconds--Haku made sure of that.  
  
"Ahhh!!" Chihiro suddenly panicked.  
  
"What's wrong, Chihiro?" her father asked.  
  
"My hairband! It fell off!"  
  
"That purple band you love so much?" Mom asked.  
  
"I shouldn't have brought it," she said, not knowing how wrong she was.  
  
Father tried to calm her down. "It has to be here somewhere, Chihiro. Let's look for it."  
  
While Chihiro was examining the walkway around the bridge railing, Sen was aware of an approaching human. At about twenty meters, Sen recognized Haku. [HAKU!] [HAKU!]  
  
"Excuse me," came a soft male voice from behind, startling Chihiro. She stood up, turned around, and saw a boy, a little older than she was, holding her band in his outstretched hand. "Are you looking for this?" Chihiro's eyes couldn't conceal her ecstatic joy even if she wanted to.  
  
"Yes, YES!" she replied. [HAKU!] [HAKU!] Chihiro reached out for her band and during that brief second they both held it, Sen caught another presence. [HIDEKI!] Chihiro then continued, "Thank you, Hideki... ...Hideki?"  
  
"Yes, Chihiro. My name is Hideki Suzuki. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"I am Chihiro Ogino. Uhhh, how did you know my name?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"I overheard your father calling you," he lied, actually wanting to say, "I've known you since you were little." He added, "How did you know mine?"  
  
"I don't know how. You look familiar though, aren't you..."  
  
"The boy from the forest? Yes. Maybe that's how you knew," he lied again.  
  
Just then, Chihiro's parents approached. "Ahh, Chihiro. You found it, I see," her father noted.  
  
"Yes, daddy. This kind boy found it."  
  
"I am Hideki Suzuki. It's a pleasure meeting you."  
  
"You're that boy they found down in Shimoda, right?"  
  
"Yes. I am now studying to be an architect or a landscaping designer." It's what he really wanted to do in the end, but his studies at the moment were more basic and general. What he didn't add was, "I also intend to marry your daughter one day with your blessing."  
  
Chihiro's father suggested what Hideki had hoped. "If you'd like to try your hand on the real thing during a summer break, we might be able to use your skills as an intern at one of our golf courses. Here's my card."  
  
Hideki took the card with both hands and bowed. "Thank you very much for your kind offer."  
  
"I hope we can meet again, Chihiro."  
  
Chihiro, putting the hairband back into place, said "I hope so too," meaning it. The family disappeared into the west end of Ochanomizu Station, leaving a very happy, very patient, and a very determined Hideki Suzuki. He had at least three years to prepare for his future. Thanks, however, to one of the very few literate spirits in the world, he had about five hundred fewer Chinese characters to worry about learning. 


	12. Seeking an Explanation

Chapter 12

Seeking an Explanation

During the three years elapsed since Sen and Chihiro began to become mutually aware of each other, the Ogino household became increasingly concerned about the wonderful and sometimes frightening things happening to Chihiro. The license plate incident was the first of several instances making it appear that Chihiro was developing supernatural abilities. 

Sen, on the other hand, considered the connection in a completely positive light. For Sen, it was an opportunity to do something few spirits in the world could do: learn to think and read with her host's comprehension. During those three years, Sen began to be able to think in complete Japanese sentences and read everything Chihiro could read--and more. While Chihiro might be looking for a particular entry in a character dictionary, Sen could observe the entire page and absorb much of it. Sen could even think in the foreign languages--English and German--Chihiro learned in school. Though not anywhere nearly as strong, the communication path did work the other way. Sen could transmit her thoughts to Chihiro in subtle ways, mostly when Chihiro was both awake and relaxed, but the hairband really helped open things up.

On most days when the weather permitted, Chihiro and Sen would venture around the neighborhood. Sen would be able to interact with other spirits: human, animal, vegetable, and occasional inanimate objects. Chihiro wasn't aware of what she was doing, but Sen was influencing her to help the spirits achieve calm. She might water a thirsty plant, turn a forlorn rock 90 degrees counterclockwise, or scratch the neighbor's dog behind his ear at just the right place. They were little things, but her corner of the world was just a bit more contented than it would have been without her. 

In the meantime, Hideki and Haku were having a totally different experience. Both were fully and mutually aware of each other ever since the incident on the bridge at Ochanomizu. As he was the first-ever fusion of river spirit and human, their mutual capabilities were unique. Haku, however, did have a limitation. His river sensibilities were goal-oriented, so he never allowed himself or Hideki the opportunity to relax. Hideki set out to be the best at everything, so he could overcome the black scuff mark his father left on him and his family name. He was determined to succeed in life and win the hand of Chihiro when the time was right. Haku was determined to help Hideki toward that end, because it also meant Sen would be able to rejoin him. 

Shortly after her 18th birthday, Chihiro experienced her first truly disturbing spirit encounter. She was playing with the neighbor's male Samoyed named Taro. She knew Taro since she moved in and was very fond of him. Sen interacted with Taro's spirit as well, preferring him to any other spirit in the 20 or 30 meter radius of interaction. On this day, Sen immediately became aware that something was terribly wrong. [Taro! Where is Taro?] Suddenly Sen cried out [Taro is DEAD! Taro is DEAD!]. Taro's spirit, for some reason unknown to Sen, had died. Chihiro felt depressed suddenly, but didn't know why. She went into her house.

"Tadaima" (I'm home) Chihiro announced automatically. 

"O Kaeri" (Welcome home) her mother replied automatically, without looking up from the newspaper. "How was your evening walk?" 

"Taro is dead," Chihiro replied automatically. 

"WHAT!!?? The Yamadas' dog is dead? 

Chihiro snapped out of her depressed glaze. "Huh? No--he's fine. I just petted him a minute ago."

"What did you just mean when you said Taro was dead?"

Chihiro, confused, asked "Did I say that?" 

"Very clearly."

The incident was forgotten for the moment, but over the next few weeks Taro appeared increasingly listless. Chihiro asked the neighbor about Taro. Mr. Yamada was concerned about Taro's lack of appetite and loss of interest in taking walks around the neighborhood. Barely another month had passed before Taro died quietly in his sleep. He just seemed to lose the will to continue living. 

Chihiro was both devastated at the loss and terrified of the implications. Did she wish Taro dead? Did she have some precognitive power? In her efforts to put together a plausible reason, things began to click together. She remembered the opening lines of Professor Natori's lecture years ago: "All living creatures are born with a spirit. When the spirit dies, the host usually loses the will to live and death soon follows."

Chihiro needed to get more information about Professor Natori's philosophies and theories. After doing a bit of research, Chihiro learned quite a bit about the old Professor--but nothing further on the topic of spirits. She learned from an old issue of _Women's Friend_ that 'Mrs. Yukiko Natori' was neither her birth nor married name, that she never married as she often claimed, and that it was a mystery whether she had a twin sister or not. She also learned that Professor Natori was a renowned expert on primitive sociology, but there was a massive dichotomy between her speaking and her published works. Everything Chihiro found with Professor Natori as the author was in professional journals. She never wrote anything for lay publications nor did she have a particularly interesting literary style. What she found written by others about Professor Natori's speaking engagements was amazing. Those people who wrote as members of the audience used glowing terms for her 'brilliance' and 'charisma.' Those who wrote as reviewers of recordings or transcriptions (both were forbidden, but it went on anyway) used less glowing terms--though they generally described her talks as 'interesting' and 'substantive.' Even when she found an Internet site that held the bootleg transcripts of nearly all of her speaking engagements, the one Chihiro attended was the only lecture where she dwelled on the topic of spirits. Chihiro had to try to get a personal session with Professor Natori...


	13. The Meeting

Chapter 13  
  
The Meeting  
  
As much as Chihiro wanted to reach Professor Natori, she always seemed to talk herself out of doing so at the last minute. Deep inside, Chihiro feared what she might learn, so she kept putting off her attempts at reaching the professor. First, she concluded (quite correctly) that the professor couldn't be reached by phone through the university. She was afraid to write because she was going to graduate from high school very soon--and needed to follow up on her application to Waseda University. She was sure she did well in the entrance examination, her grades looked good, her after-school club participation was sufficient, and her volunteer work at a local retirement home was going to be helpful.   
  
It wasn't helpful enough. She received her rejection notice in January, only a couple of months before graduation. She had a choice: she could sit out a year and take preparation courses, or she could apply to a college that would take a last-minute application. The sad experience watching Taro waste away not withstanding, Chihiro felt she could connect with animals in some meaningful way. She was right, of course, because Sen was making contact with animal spirits--and a little of that contact would find its way into Chihiro's consciousness. Chihiro thought she would make an excellent veteranarian, so she applied to the Ueda Veteranary College in Chofu. It was small, but it had an excellent undergraduate program allowing its students to take both graduate and undergraduate courses during their senior year--and it was very near the home her father was having built. Her parents couldn't hide their disappointment at Chihiro's chosen college and career path, but they came around quickly after they saw how much she seemed to want to help other living things.  
  
All the while, Chihiro's conscious communication with Sen became more frequent--with or without the hair band. Sen really enjoyed reading whether Chihiro was reading or not. As it happened with the license plates on the highway, Sen caused Chihiro's parents occasional concern. One day that January the situation finally hit the breaking point. Chihiro and her mom were sitting opposite each other at the kotatsu (a covered table, heated on the underside, designed to keep a person's legs warm). Chihiro was savoring the lingering taste of a Japanese tangerine while her mom was reading a magazine article about a celebrity who was returning to her ancestral home. Sen started reading the article as well, because the town was part of Natori City in Miyagi Prefecture. The name, 'Natori,' was getting quite a bit of attention lately--in both Chihiro's and Sen's consciousness. Mom looked puzzled for a second, as she came across the town's name. It started with a character she didn't know. She put her finger on the character. Sen knew the town name. [YURIAGE!] Chihiro, totally relaxed at the kotatsu, blankly said, "Yuriage." Mom didn't know what to think. She got up and went to the character dictionary in the bookcase. "Re... Ro... Ya... Yu... Yuri" Her eyes widened. It was an obscure character, no longer legal to use except for proper names, and it was what she saw in the magazine. Even if Chihiro could read the character, there was no way she could see what her finger stopped on.  
  
Mom tried to act as calmly as possible. "Chihiro?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you just say Yuriage?"  
  
Chihiro, aware she said something this time, but wasn't sure what she said, replied, "I guess so, but it was just a random thought that came to my head."   
  
Mom went on logically and calmly, "Do you know how to write Yuriage?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Is that 'Yu' as in "Yurakucho?"  
  
"No. It's not three characters; it's two. It's Yuri-age, not Yu-ri-age"  
  
"I haven't got any idea how to do that, mom. Why do you ask?"  
  
It appeared that calmness and logic was about to lose the war. "Chihiro! Whatever you're doing, for whatever reason, you've got to stop it. You're not reading my mind, because I couldn't read the name, you're not looking around corners or at reflections if you can't read the name, and I refuse to believe in out-and-out magic. You are scaring your father and me to distraction."   
  
The following day, Chihiro finally wrote the following to the professor:  
  
-------------------  
Professor Yukiko Natori  
c/o Tsukuba University  
Tennoudai 2, Tsukuba City, Ibaraki Pref. 305-0006  
  
Professor Natori,  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read this letter. My name is Chihiro Ogino and am a freshman at a small veteranary college in Chofu. About three years ago, I attended a lecture you gave at my school, Nakaoka Josei High School in Gifu Prefecture. The topic was "Spirits in Japanese culture." Your lecture was fascinating. I, in all sincerity, now believe your topic was based in clinical fact instead of fantasy or legend. Over the last few years, I have been able to communicate with my spirit. This has frightened my parents and is beginning to disturb me. I need to know what to do and how to cope with my spirit. Is it possible I might get an appointment to visit with you for about an hour?  
  
Very respectfully,  
Chihiro Ogino  
2-145 Chofugaoka  
Chofu City, Tokyo Met. 182-0021   
----------------------  
  
She dutifully checked her mailbox every day for a month, hoping to get a reply. Nothing came and Chihiro finally gave up. The professor must have been too busy to see "just another fan." It was nearly another three months later when she received a letter from Tsukuba University. Instead of an appointment to see the professor, however, there was an invitation to see her at another guest lecture:  
  
"You are cordially invited to see a special presentation by world-famous sociologist, Mrs Yukiko Natori, at the Tokyo University Yasuda Lecture Hall on August 8 at 6:00PM. Please present this invitation to the greeting counter for seating."  
  
Chihiro didn't know what to make of the invitation. Did her letter get intercepted by a staffer as fan mail? Did Mrs Natori intend to see her after the presentation? Of course, Chihiro made plans to attend the lecture. Even if the professor made no plans to visit with her, maybe she could get to ask a question or two--the lecture was still a few months off, so she could prepare some very good questions.  
  
The Yasuda Lecture Hall was easy enough to find; it was a major landmark on the campus. Chihiro arrived a bit early. Several student volunteers were at the reception table in front of the auditorium reserved for Professor Natori's lecture. She was a bit concerned as she walked up, because the admission for non-students was 2000 yen (about $20 US). She was hoping that all she needed was the invitation, yet she was willing to walk home afterward. She presented the invitation.  
  
"Ogino Chihiro..." The student who took her invitation rechead across the table to a small case of index cards. "Ogino... Ogino... Yes. Here it is. Follow me to your seat."  
  
Chihiro felt greatly relieved. The volunteer picked up a plastic shopping bag beneath the table and gestured that she follow him into the auditorium. She felt like she was getting a VIP treatment. When the volunteer stopped and showed Chihiro her seat, she was a bit disappointed that it wasn't front and center. Her seat was several rows back and way off to the speaker's right. She sat down and looked through the plastic bag. There was a collection of books on spirits and ghosts by various authors as well as a bound compendium of Professor Natori's published--and very dry--works. Just as she sat down, another student volunteer approached. "Chihiro-san?"  
  
"Yes," Chihiro replied hopefully.  
  
"Could you come with me? The Professor would like to see you for a few minutes before the lecture."  
  
That was what Chihiro wanted to hear more than anything else. "Yes," she replied, trying to hold back her excitement. The student led her to a small office in the hallway outside the auditorium. She opened the door. Inside, behind a small table with two chairs opposite each other, was the familiar face she was hoping to see. The professor greeted her. "Ogino Chihiro-san, right?"   
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Please close the door and sit down here. I know your situation."  
  
[SEN!]  
  
Sen didn't recognize the spirit who addressed her. [I'M SORRY, BUT DO I KNOW YOU?]  
  
[VERY GOOD, SEN. YOU USE COMPLETE SENTENCES. LET ME EXPLAIN]... 


	14. The Explanation

Chapter 14  
  
The Explanation  
  
Chihiro approached the small table and took her seat opposite the professor. There was barely one meter separating them. The room was devoid of the trappings of nature. The old professor made sure of that. She wanted to have Sen's undivided attention--as well as Chihiro's.   
  
[SEN, HOW DO YOU WISH TO BE ADDRESSED?]  
  
[I WOULD PREFER TO BE CALLED BY MY HUMAN NAME CHIHIRO, BUT OTHER SPIRITS I CARE FOR KNOW ME BY THE NAME...]  
  
[...THE NAME YUBABA GAVE YOU? I UNDERSTAND.]  
  
[DO YOU KNOW YUBABA?]  
  
[KNOW HER? IN A CONVOLUTED WAY, I AM PART OF HER.]  
  
Sen was able to piece the entire picture together. [I THINK I UNDERSTAND. YOU ARE A TWIN. YOUR NAME IS MI... YU... ?]  
  
[ONLY MY TWIN SISTER KNOWS THAT NAME. YOU ARE INCREDIBLY SENSITIVE, CHIHIRO. MY BIRTH NAME IS MIYU. MIYU WATANABE. MY SISTER'S NAME IS KAYA.]  
  
[YOU ARE PART YUBABA AND PART ZENIBA,] Sen concluded. [YOUR SISTER IS ALSO PART ZENIBA AND PART YUBABA. I ASSUME YOU ARE ABLE TO MOVE BETWEEN OUR WORLD AND THE HUMAN WORLD AT WILL--BUT YOU MUST...]  
  
[...DO IT TOGETHER. YOU ARE CORRECT.]   
  
"What I am about to tell you may make me sound like a fortune teller," started out Mrs Natori. "I assure you that I have no knowledge of your future--but I know much about your past and present."  
  
"Then you believe my letter--that I have a spirit?"  
  
She smiled, "You mean Sen? Yes, of course." Chihiro was stunned. The professor continued, "She's a real handful, yet gifted, sensitive, and creative--I positively adore her."  
  
"How do...?"  
  
"Sen and my spirit are having a wonderful conversation as we speak. Do you have any idea how rare it is to converse rather than merely interact with a spirit? There aren't more than ten on the planet right now who are aware of language, and four of them are within two kilometers of where we sit. This is all so exciting."  
  
"Why are spirits like that so rare?"  
  
"Because," the professor replied, "there are few people who have been to the 'other side' so long and returned. You and your parents were there for three days."  
  
Chihiro's long-buried memory returned. "When I was about ten, right? We went into an old building or something and lost track of three days."  
  
"BINGO."  
  
"So the other two nearby must be my parents, right? Only they're not anywhere near here right now; I came by myself."  
  
"No. Your parents were handled... ...differently. You were given a gift that was capable of breaching the wall between your human side and your spirit. That is the reason for your condition today." Professor Natori suddenly changed her expression. "Six thousand? Wow!" She resumed her prior demeanor. "Chihiro, you were given a little hairband to help you make it safely back to the human world. Apparently, you still have it."  
  
"My purple hair band? It wasn't given to me--I found it."  
  
"You merely found it where you took it off. At the time, you didn't remember receiving it." The professor leaned toward Chihiro and asked, "Chihiro, can you estimate how many Chinese characters you know?"  
  
Chihiro thought about it a minute and replied, "Somewhere between twenty-five hundred and three thousand, I think."  
  
Professor Natori looked confused at first, then her eyes lit up. "That's not bad, but not particularly spectacular. Your spirit knows at least six thousand, maybe more. You must have a very good character dictionary in your home, and use it often. She has gone beyond learning from you and is learning on her own."  
  
"Dad received a copy of the Great Kanji Dictionary as a gift from the company a few years ago. It appears he had a reputation of misusing certain characters and they gave it to him as a good-natured reminder. There are several volumes, listing over fifty thousand characters. I don't use it much, but mom goes to it quite a bit." Chihiro brightened up a bit. "That explains what's been happening to me sometimes!"  
  
The professor knew what Chihiro was thinking. "Yes, that's what's happening to you. I can fix the problem for you right now--and permanently. Your spirit and your consciousness don't need to interact with each other. As you have learned, this has caused and will continue to cause problems. Those problems will only get more serious over time. There is temporary solution I'd like to offer as an alternative. It comes in the form of a proposition..." 


	15. Haku's Turn

Chapter 15  
  
Haku's Turn  
  
After their discussion, Chihiro was escorted back to her seat. The volunteer was intrigued by the attention this Chihiro Ogino was receiving. His instructions were pretty specific, including the route she was to taken back to her seat. "Excuse me for asking, but what could you two possibly talk about in such a short time?"  
  
"I don't think I am at liberty to discuss the..." Chihiro stopped cold. "Short time?" I talked with her a good half hour."   
  
"Are you sure, Ogino-san? I don't think you were in there more than two or three minutes. Look, the lecture is still ten minutes off."  
  
There was another knock at the door--and another volunteer poked his head into the room. "Professor Natori, Mr Suzuki is here."   
  
"Please send him in."  
  
Hideki was puzzled by the circumstances he found himself in. First, he gets called in from a summer project to attend a lecture he has no interest in, then he gets pulled out of his seat just when he's beginning to get an idea how to improve on his project. "Professor, I am honored that you would wish to visit with me, but..." Hideki stopped cold. "Where is your spirit, ma'am?"  
  
In intense fire built up in the professor's eyes. "Suzuki-san! Two points: First, I dismissed my spirit for our introduction. Second, you didn't know who or what I was. For your own good, don't ever EVER do that again."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Professor Natori was still a little upset, but understood his comment to be more lack of sensitivity than malice. "I know who you are and what you've become. You are the first ever fully and mutually aware spirit and human, but you haven't learned a thing about discretion."  
  
Now Hideki was beginning to get heated. "I guess you know me well enough, but I still don't know you and I don't know why you are interrupting my life." He then changed his mood to one of awe. "By the way, how did you do that?"  
  
"Hideki, I was just giving you your first lesson in spiritual etiquette. Even though you may be able to do it, you must never let anyone know that you can reach into her spirit. I'm calling my spirit back. In a second, feel free to let your spirit interact or converse. As for your question about how my spirit can wander independently, it is a learned skill. Approximately one percent of humans can do it. Of those, all of them have been females--and nearly all of the females have been identical twins."  
  
[HAKU, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?]  
  
[I DON'T KNOW YOU, BUT I SEE YOUR NAME IS YUKIKO NATORI]  
  
Hideki was somewhat surprised to sense being called 'Haku.' "Professor, why did your spirit just call me Haku?"  
  
It was what the professor had suspected. Hideki and Haku were fully interchangeable when it came to communication. She was relieved, however, that he lacked the sensitivity to pierce the spirit as Chihiro had done just a short while before. He was less a threat to a person's privacy as she feared he might be. Miyu fielded the question. [WE HAVE MET BEFORE. LEAVE IT AT THAT FOR NOW]  
  
"Hideki, are you familiar with a young woman named Chihiro Ogino?"  
  
That got Hideki's--and Haku's--attention. "Yes" [YES] "How do you know her?"  
  
"That is not important for you to know. It is only important that I know whether you know how to find her." The professor took on the demeanor of a neighborhood gossip. "She's here tonight."  
  
"I'm not ready to meet her, professor. You didn't tell her I was here, did you?"  
  
The professor was relieved to hear that. If he had said anything else, she would have had to try to dissuade him from attempting to meet her until the time was right. "No, I didn't tell her. In fact, I seated her in a place where she can't possibly see you. I'm impressed with your patience, Hideki. When did you figure it would be a good time to meet her?"  
  
"I want to meet her through her parents. We had a chance meeting a few years ago at Ochanomizu where I was studying. I think I can do it by arranging a commission to design something--anything--for her father. I'll need to be an established architect by that time, so I don't think I'll be ready until I'm about twenty five or so."  
  
Professor Natori reflected briefly to herself. "A few years ago? Ochanomizu? Of course! The Kanda River. One of the dirtiest cleaning jobs ever--and very little profit. Had to shut down the place for two days." She then rejoined Hideki in conversation. "As plans go, yours is very wise. Nevertheless, I'd like you to keep one thing in mind. It may sound a little harsh, but it's for your own good. It seems to me like you have planned your romance like you would plan a major project. The heart doesn't work that way. Chihiro isn't a career path; she's a living person with her own mind and spirit. There are things you can do that she can't--there are things you can do that nobody can--but there are things that she demonstrated today that you can't do."  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who are you and why are you interested in us? I don't understand how it could not be important."  
  
"I can't tell you now. You'll have to return to your seat. Use door two, OK?"  
  
Hideki returned to his seat through door two. Oddly, there was still a little time left before the lecture. He sat down, completely at ease with himself. He had, after all, learned a very important lesson about discretion. "I could have blown my entire first meeting with her father," he thought, "had I spooked him at all." Hideki had also learned other things that he used his newly-found skill of discretion for the first time. "Poor Miyu. Kaya must know she was completely innocent of the charge, yet she continues to hold that grudge. I must admit I'm happy about Chihiro and Sen. I think Sen, once she learns how to separate, will make a fine successor to rule the spirit world."  
  
Chihiro, eagerly awaiting Professor Natori's lecture, felt a sudden urge to open a letter the professor gave to her before she left. It read:  
  
Chihiro-sama,  
  
I am pleased you have accepted my offer. There is one very important thing we must show you. Upon conclusion of tonight's lecture, proceed immediately to the emergency room of the University Hospital. My sister will see you there.  
  
Good luck and take care,  
Miyu 


	16. The Professor's Final Lecture

Chapter 16  
  
The Professor's Final Lecture  
  
Professor Hiroda, dean of the Asian Cultural Research department, introduced Professor Natori to the attendees--though she didn't need or want one. Due to the summer season, the auditorium was not quite filled, but it was otherwise well-attended. The dean was truly gratified at the turnout as he went on--and on--describing her seemingly endless resume of accomplishments and accolades.  
  
After the dean's most exhaustive introduction, it was time for the main event. The Dean then invited her to the podium and the audience showed its wild approval of the guest speaker and, to some extent, the relief caused by the change of speakers. Professor Natori clearly showed her age as she haltingly approached the microphone. The instant she made a sound--her voice was still as clear as ever--the applause gave way to a revered silence.  
  
"There's one phrase we've all learned since early childhood that has become part of what we are as Japanese." She looked around the audience and spotted a few foreigners. In quite respectable English, she added, "Yes, at least for tonight, we are all Japanese." She continued in Japanese. "The phrase is, 'Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni.' That is, of course, the Japanese version of the English phrase, 'Once upon a time.' These Mukashi Banashi, or stories of long ago, carried messages extolling virtue. As we all know, they involved people--usually very old people such as myself--as they dealt with various gods, demons, and magic." The audience chuckled at her emphasis on 'very old.' She continued. "Tonight, we shall explore what it's like to be a god in a country that reveres gods as national treasures--even though very few actually worship them."  
  
Chihiro knew what was coming. She was getting her first mission statement. As she, the human, would not be coming and going to the other world, she was getting something like a parents' orientation. The professor had once again aimed her lecture at a particular person, all the while making the topic interesting for all. Hideki also sensed this was for Chihiro and, for once, he put aside his thoughts to listen to a lecture that really didn't contribute toward his objectives.  
  
The lecture was quite an eye-opener for Chihiro; she was beginning to wonder if her spirit was the right 'person' for the job. Sen's experiences in the bathhouse were limited to the first floor; she had no idea as a ten year old what really transpired on the upper floors. Chihiro correctly surmised that Sen would need an extensive training regimen. Haku and Hideki, on the other hand, were quite familiar with the operations of the bathhouse, but the professor's delivery style made it fascinating anyway. Sen was not able to connect with the professor because she was out of range and didn't have Haku's abilities; she was content interacting with nearby spirits.  
  
Chihiro noticed the professor was using the same technique she heard her use before: disguise a fact as a hypothetical or a theory. "What do gods do to relax? Do they want to be spiritual or would they rather shed their spirituality and have a good time? They will find 'Kaishun' (rejuvenation) either way--though I imagine the gods would favor the fun." The word 'kaishun' filtered through to Sen--as the professor had intended. It was the purpose of having the bathhouse. Sen had seen the word long before: it was emblazened on the entry wall of the bathhouse.   
  
The lucture ended on schedule at eight PM. As was the custom with the professor, she was to hold a small reception afterwards for the faculty, graduate students, and any reporters who were covering the event. Chihiro dutifully left the auditorium and headed to the nearby hospital. The emergency room was fairly quiet. She spotted an elderly woman sitting in the main waiting area--unmistakably the professor's sister. "Excuse me, but are you Kaya Watanabe by any chance?" The old woman looked back at her and smiled. Chihiro could tell she had been crying for some time. "I haven't heard that name in over fifty years. You must be Ogino-san."  
  
Sen was struck by the presence of the twin sister's spirit. The combination of the two sisters' spirits was the combination of Yubaba and Zeniba. Sen initiated the contact: [YOU MUST BE KAYA...]  
  
[THAT IS CORRECT, BUT MY HUMAN NAME IS SHINOBU.]  
  
Sen was considerate enough of others not to dig into them unless invited. Even though she was relatively young as sprits go, she was far better attuned to spirit sensibilities than many of her elders--including the millenia-old Haku. The name Shinobu was on the outer layer as all spirits' current names lie, but it was more polite to wait for an introduction--especially with more senior spirits. Miyu invited Sen in, partly as a test to see how deep she could go, but Kaya was not laying out a welcome mat. Sen didn't press further. Kaya continued. [DO YOU KNOW WHY WE ARE HERE?]  
  
Chihiro got a sudden urge to act curious. "Watanabe-san,..."  
  
"Please call me Shinobu Kitamura. Our names were changed a long time ago."  
  
"Kitamura-san, why did Natori-sensei want me to meet you here?"  
  
"Shortly, child, you shall see."  
  
Shortly it indeed was. The phone rang at the reception desk and a flurry of activity ensued. The staff wheeled a gurney toward the front door. The sound of a siren grew increasingly as a rescue ambulance pulled up.  
  
Chihiro gasped. "Is that..."  
  
"Yes. She had a stroke. Her human presence has already passed away--I can sense it. There's still brain activity, but she's gone. I can stop crying for her now. Her spirit will continue for several more years without the pain she has had to witness." Shinobu stood up and went to the reception desk as the lifeless form passed by on the gurney. Chihiro got up with her in case she needed help moving around, but she appeared in much better health than her sister. "Sir, excuse me for bothering you, but I am her sister. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"We are attempting to revive her right now. Are you her next of kin?"  
  
"No, she has a son. Here is his name card if you need to contact him. He wouldn't want to hear anything from me."   
  
Sen was curious, but she was too respectful to ask. Kaya knew what she wanted to know and replied if she had asked the question. [YES, IN A WAY. HE'S ACTUALLY A RETIRED RAILROAD EXECUTIVE. HE'S A NORMAL HUMAN MALE: HE CAN'T SEPARATE AND ISN'T IN TOUCH WITH HIS SPIRIT. THE 'BOH' IN OUR WORLD IS A SPIRITUAL LIKENESS.]  
  
Miyu came out of the treatment room seemingly quite pleased. [THAT WENT WELL. CHIHIRO, WE...]  
  
[PLEASE CALL ME SEN, MIYU. NOW THAT I KNOW SOMETHING OF THE SPIRIT WHO GAVE ME THAT NAME, I WOULD BE HONORED]  
  
Chihiro was totally baffled by all the different names the two sisters lived by. "Please, Kitamura-san, is there anything at all you can tell me that would make my getting to know you a little easier on myself?"  
  
"I will try to make as much sense in the little time we have right now. Your spirit will be getting quite her fill from our spirits, and the hospital staff will be spending the next 43 minutes trying to revive my sister." At that, the professor's twin began to tell their story... 


	17. Haku and Sen

Chapter 17  
  
Sen and Haku  
  
Hideki, having left the auditorium upon the conclusion of the lecture, was on his way back to the lab to work a little more on his project. He was mired in thought and totally oblivious to the heightened activity due to Professor Natori's stroke. He had a serious crisis of confidence. As advantageous it was to have full access to a spirit, as quick a study he was, he wasn't the department's top student; there was something lacking in his work. Hideki knew this as well as anybody. At one point, his guidance counsellor suggested he switch to structural engineering. He was determined, however, to be an architect--and no dam placed in his way was going to divert him from his goal. The ambulance in the distance finally got his attention and he looked up to see that something dreadful had just happened. His curiosity overtook his immediate concerns and decided to catch up with the crowd.   
  
Shinobu and Chihiro tried to return to their seats in the lobby. The emergency room area was beginning to get crowded with the curious and concerned. The hospital staffer who took the next-of-kin information noticed their predicament and offered them a small examination room to discuss matters without distraction.  
  
Shinobu wasted no time with her story. "It was the first year of the Showa era--1926--when my sister and I chanced upon an abandoned thatched-roof house near our home in Matsudo, Chiba Prefecture. Mit-chan was a few hours older than I was and was always getting us into trouble. On that day, we were in the process of running away--something we did whenever we were angry at daddy. We seldom stayed out later than dinnertime and, until that day, we never spent the night away from home."   
  
She went on to describe how the eight year old twins wandered into the spirit world, had a thoroughly enjoyable time, and returned a few days later. As Chihiro did, the twins lost all memory of the event until it was recalled later in life. As Shinobu described, the entire family changed it name when their father disgraced them by getting arrested for a political crime when they were just under twenty years old. Miyu changed her name to Natori after she accepted the job Chihiro now accepted. It was a pun aimed at Yubaba's penchant for stealing names.  
  
Miyu and Kaya were busy with Sen, teaching her the fundamentals of separation. [WE ALL KNOW AN ENTITY AND ITS SPIRIT ARE PHYSICALLY CONNECTED AT AT LEAST ONE SPOT. THE PROBLEM IS FINDING A POSITION WHERE YOU CAN EXERT ENOUGH FORCE TO PULL FREE FROM THE HOST.] Sen had tried to separate a few times before, but she wasn't successful. Without prompting, she manipulated the connection point to Chihiro's left little toe to Sen's right foot. She the strectched herself a meter and wrapped herself around Chihiro's right shoulder. [IS IT SOMETHING LIKE THIS?]   
  
Miyu was astonished. [IT'S EXACTLY LIKE THAT!]  
  
Kaya agreed. [HERE IS WHERE TRAINING COMES IN. AS PAINFUL AS IT SEEMS IT MIGHT BE, IT'S NEITHER PAINFUL NOR HARMFUL TO USE YOUR LEFT FOOT AS A LEVER AGAINST HER BODY AND PUSH AS HARD AS YOU CAN]  
  
Before she gave it a try, Sen was curious: [MIYU, IT SEEMS PRETTY EASY TO FIGURE OUT. WHY CAN'T MALES DO IT?]  
  
[FEMALE SPIRITS IN INFANCY ARE FAR MORE SPIRITUALLY ACTIVE THAN MALES. WHEN THEIR HUMAN PARENTS MOVE THEM, THE FEMALE SPIRITS CLING HARDER, WEAKENING THE BOND BETWEEN SPIRIT AND HOST. FEMALE TWINS ARE CONSTANTLY BINDING TO EACH OTHER, SO THE CONNECTING FABRIC BECOMES EXTREMELY WEAK. SOMETIMES TWINS CAN SEPARATE WITHOUT NEEDING TO USE FORCE. IF THE BOND IS NOT WEAKENED IN INFANCY, IT WILL BE IMPOSSIBLE TO SEPARATE IN LATER LIFE] Miyu stopped for a brief instant as if she sensed something in the air. [KAYA, PLEASE CONTINUE WITH SEN. I NEED TO CHECK ON SOMETHING RIGHT NOW]  
  
Hideki was just outside the hospital entrance, trying to gather from people in the crowd just what happened to the professor. Miyu floated out and spotted him--just as she suspected. [HAKU, HIDEKI: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE. SEN IS INSIDE WITH CHIHIRO, LEARNING A MOST IMPORTANT AND DIFFICULT SKILL...]  
  
Just then, another spirit wandered out of the hospital. [IT WASN'T SO DIFFICULT, MIYU.] It was Sen. Haku recognized her instantly. [SEN!!] Haku and Sen immediately intertwined. Miyu had to interject. [SEN, YOU KNOW YOU'LL...]  
  
[KAYA TOLD ME WHAT I NEEDED TO DO. THIS WILL WORK VERY WELL FOR ALL OF US. I WILL TRAIN FOR MY POSITION IN THE SPIRIT WORLD AND VISIT HAKU WHENEVER I DESIRE. CHIHIRO WILL NO LONGER GET MESSAGES DIRECTLY FROM ME, ALLOWING HER TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE.]  
  
Miyu added: [I DIDN'T TELL YOU THIS BEFORE, BUT HAKU AND HIDEKI CAN TRAVEL FREELY BETWEEN OUR WORLD AND THE HUMAN WORLD WITHOUT TRANSFORMING; IT'S A BENEFIT OF BEING A FULLY ENMESHED HUMAN AND SPIRIT. HE CAN VISIT YOU WHILE YOU ARE THERE. ALL HE NEEDS TO KNOW IS THE PORTAL SCHEDULE. AS A HUMAN, HOWEVER, HE WILL HAVE NO MORE CAPABILITIES AND POWERS THAN HE HAS HERE. YOU, AS A PURE SPIRIT, WILL BE A POWERFUL SORCERESS PAIR]  
  
Sen and Haku were taken a bit by surprise. [PAIR?]  
  
[YOU WERE TOO FAR AWAY TO HEAR MY LECTURE, WEREN'T YOU, SEN?]  
  
Haku heard the lecture and he recalled, [OF COURSE. THE GODS NEED TO HAVE SPIRITUAL AS WELL AS PHYSICAL REJUVENATION. YUBABA AND ZENIBA ARE BOTH NEEDED--EVEN THOUGH YUBABA GETS MOST OF THE BUSINESS. SEN, YOU WILL SPLIT WHEN YOU ENTER OUR WORLD. ONE WILL RUN THE BATHHOUSE AND THE OTHER WILL ENTERTAIN AN OCCASIONAL GOD IN NEED OF SPIRITUAL ENLIGHTENMENT.]  
  
Miyu added a final note before heading back into the hospital. [HIDEKI?]  
  
"Yes?"  
  
[YOU KNOW YOU WILL NEED TO MARRY CHIHIRO. IT'S QUITE POSSIBLE SHE COULD FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE IF SEN DOESN'T RETURN TO HER HOST OFTEN ENOUGH. YOU MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO WAIT UNTIL YOU'VE ESTABLISHED YOURSELF AS AN ARCHITECT.]  
  
"If I ever become an architect is a bigger question to me right now..."  
  
Sen got the message through Haku. [WHAT IS HIS PROJECT?] Haku imprinted an image of the project into Sen's awareness. [HAKU, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SENSITIVITY YOU SHOWED ME LONG AGO? THIS DESIGN HAS NO SOUL.]  
  
Hideki was a bit upset even if he did see truth in her words. "I suppose you can make it better."  
  
Sen replied to Haku, [EASY. MOVE YOUR TREES A LITTLE CLOSER AROUND THE PARKING GARAGE HERE AND GET RID OF THAT ATROCIOUS WINDOW THERE...]  
  
Hideki was able to envision what she suggested. He was impressed. All it took was someone with the time to see what would be harmonious with nature.  
  
[...AND TURN THAT ROCK TO FACE THE SOUTH.] Hideki laughed at the comment. "Sen, Chihiro and I will have an interesting life together." Hideki bid Miyu goodbye. Miyu called, [SEN, DON'T FORGET. 9:00 AM AT USHIKU STATION NEXT THURSDAY] Hideki was eager to get back to his project and try out Sen's suggested changes. "Why not turn the rock to face the East?" Hideki was in a playful mood. [HEY, I MEAN IT...] 


	18. Epilog

Epilog  
  
---------  
  
Died August 8, 2008  
  
Natori, Yukiko (90)  
  
Tsukuba University's eccentric firebrand lecturer, Yukiko Natori, suffered a sudden stroke last week at one of her hallmark guest speeches at Tokyo University. She was pronounced dead on arrival at the University Hospital. She is survived by her twin sister, Shinobu, and her only son, Chohsuke. Miss Natori, who never attended an accredited college, entered the academic world on her skills as a life guidance counselor. Her literary wit and her amazing skill at connecting with audiences caught the attention of the world during the post-war occupation era. She honed her skills in the seamy Kita-Senjuu bathhouse district. She was awarded an honorary doctorate during a commencement address at Tsukuba, and has done occasional goodwill speeches and lectures as an adjunct professor. When she was not lecturing, Miss Natori devoted her time and love to her son and to nature.   
  
------------  
  
Died December 4, 2073  
  
Suzuki, Hideki (85)  
  
Retired Millionaire architect Hideki Suzuki passed away last night after a brief bout with pneumonia. He is survived by his loving wife, Chihiro, their three children, eleven grandchildren, and fifteen great-grandchildren. Hideki, a 2009 graduate of Tokyo University, first stunned the world as a mystery child found in the woods in Shizuoka and later stunned the world with his innovative design of the new MITI headquarters complex. This was the first time any architect under forty years old landed a 100-billion yen design contract. Since then, his building designs can be seen in fourteen countries on three continents, as well as our own island nation. Mr Suzuki was also instrumental in cleaning up Tokyo's dirtiest rivers. The annual swimming marathon up the Sumida River from its mouth in Tokyo bay is dedicated to his efforts--both financial and personal labor. Family members and friends can pay their respects at the Suzuki Setagaya residence.  
  
-------------  
  
Died September 12, 2074  
  
Suzuki, Chihiro (84). Chihiro Suzuki, widow of renowned architect, Hideki Suzuki, passed away in her sleep today at her family estate in Setagaya Ward, Tokyo. She was survived by her three children, eleven grandchildren, and sixteen great-grandchildren. Miss Chihiro Ogino met Mr Suzuki 58 years ago when his architectural firm was commissioned to build a clubhouse at her father's new golf course. They have been inseparable ever since. Devoted wife, mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother, Mrs Suzuki's passing will leave a gaping hole in the hearts of all who knew her.  
  
---------------  
  
Strange Event at Suzuki Mourning  
  
SETAGAYA Sep 14  
  
Several wild animals gathered outside the residence of the late Chihiro Suzuki during the mourning service as if they, too, were paying their respects. Among the animals were several frogs and snails. A few rabbits and foxes were also "in attendance." Family members made sure none of the animals was molested or bothered by the human mourners. The odd assemblage broke up soon afterward. Local zoologists had no explanation for the strange gathering.  
  
---------------  
  
Suzuki Granddaughter Dedicates New Waterway  
  
TOCHINOKI, Gifu Prefecture April 29, 2080  
  
Mai Teranuma, granddaughter of architect and naturalist Hideki Suzuki, dedicated a new diversionary waterway in her grandparents' honor today. According to Mrs Teranuma, Tochinoki was where her grandmother grew up in many ways. For a reason Mrs Teranuma declines to explain, she named it the Kohaku River. There was a brief Shinto ceremony, followed by the prefectural Governor's remarks. At the conclusion, she cast a bouquet of flowers tied together with a purple band into the water. 


End file.
